


Не будите спящее либидо

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На съемках "Голода" Майкл потерял не только вес, но и либидо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не будите спящее либидо

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Написано по заявке "Джеймс/Майкл. Майкл - асексуал" на X-men: RPS Kink Class 6-й тур.

На съемках "Голода" Майкл потерял не только вес, но и либидо.   
Казалось, должно было быть обидно, но вместо этого он чувствовал себя легко и невесомо, как монах на второй неделе поста. Вся эта утомительная гравитация, которая заставляла тянуться к другому телу и кружить по орбите, пока не последует обязательная развязка с входом в верхние слои атмосферы (и сгораешь, не долетев), больше не имела к нему отношения.   
И Майкл этим беззастенчиво наслаждался.  
Асексуальность не мешала ему ценить прекрасное. Он любовался партнершами по фильмам, как ценитель искусства древнегреческой скульптурой в музее с исключительно академическим интересом и безо всякого желания завалить гладкие прохладные тела на мраморный пол.   
В "Людях Х: Первый класс" было на кого посмотреть: роскошная ледяная королева Дженьюэри Джонс, соблазнительная Зоуи Кравитц, милая девчонка " из соседнего двора" Дженнифер Лоуренс... Только вот "химию" Майклу предстояло играть отнюдь не с ними (а как было бы просто, все равно что взять в нужной последовательности знакомые три аккорда).  
Джеймс Макэвой был чрезмерно... интенсивный, как солнечный луч, пропущенный сквозь лупу в яркий январский день. Смотреть больно, но не оторвешься.   
\- Это линзы? - спросил Майкл, чувствуя себя несколько глупо под синим (почти что кобальтовым) взглядом.   
Джеймс заговорил, перемежая шотландский говор искрами смеха, и Майклу показалось, что где-то в стеклянной стене его асексуальности появилась тонкая ниточка трещины.  
Только тактическое отступление на заранее подготовленные позиции (а именно так, он надеялся, выглядело его позорное бегство с читки сценария) помогло восстановить движение ци по нужным каналам.  
Перейдя из позы Горы в позу Дерева, Майкл решил во что бы то ни стало держаться на расстоянии от этого лазерного луча, готового, судя по всему, бездумно сжигать города и веси с прилагающейся флорой и фауной своим обаянием.  
В конце концов, не обязательно ведь лезть другому под кожу (бледную, веснушчатую, с рыжими волосками), чтобы изобразить этот пресловутый броманс.  
На то он и актер, чтобы изображать.

***  
Джеймс с лицом ученого-натуралиста тычет его в плечо.  
Из точки, где его палец соприкасается с кожей сквозь футболку, кругами расходятся волны тепла, словно от миниатюрного ядерного взрыва.  
Майкл оборачивается к своему мучителю с терпеливой улыбкой человека, которого оторвали от последней медитации перед нирваной.   
\- Ой, - совершенно неискренне удивляется Джеймс. - Ты улыбаешься.   
\- Да? - чувствуя, как сводит челюсти, выдавливает из себя Майкл.  
\- Не делай так больше, - серьезно просит Макэвой. - Был бы я беременный, точно бы сейчас со страху родил.  
"А не пошел бы ты на хуй, Макэвой," хочет сказать нижняя чакра фассбендерова существа, готовая даже указать дорогу к конкретному члену и покороче. Но Майкл выше презренных терзаний плоти, он очищает сознание (вдох-выдох) от невесть откуда взявшихся образов (Джеймс у него на коленях, килт задран на бедрах) и лишь растягивает рот шире, демонстрируя завидное состояние резцов.  
\- Правда, - не обращая внимания на майклову зубастость, продолжает Джеймс, и его пальцы, как ртутные шарики, перекатываются с предплечий на лицо, в уголки рта, который словно пластилин под ними. - Зачем ты улыбаешься, я же вижу, ты хочешь мне двинуть. Ты такой зажатый, Майкл, это вредно для здоровья.  
Легко быть асексуальным, когда никто не нарушает границ личного пространства, не прикасается так, словно хочет оставить на тебе отпечатки, не слизывает с губ шотландский акцент пополам с кровью, запекшейся в границах улыбки.   
Майкл всего лишь хочет назад в невесомость, где его не преследуют непонятные синеглазые пришельцы с гипертактильностью, где либидо не утягивает якорем на дно и темные воды не смыкаются над головой, бесшумно и бесповоротно.  
Поэтому он убирает с лица улыбку (свою) и пальцы (чужие) и очень вежливо предупреждает:  
\- В следующий раз двину.  
И прямо-таки почками ощущает, что в ближайшее время ему не светит освобождение из цикла сансары.

***  
Чтобы проверить, не расшевелилась ли в самом деле Муладхара, Майкл избирает путь наименьшего сопротивления. В прошлом чтобы "пробудить змею" не нашлось бы кандидатуры более подходящей, чем Зоуи. Мулатки всегда были его слабостью.   
Она не видит подвоха во внезапной благосклонности, он побеждает ее с устрашающей скоростью, как Чарльз Эрика - матом в три хода. Наработанные схемы не подводят, а вот змее нисколько не интересны майкловы потуги пробудить Кундалини с отдельно взятой женской особью.   
Подлость происходящего заставляет Майкла искать утешения в никотине. Он так давно не курил, что едва смолы окутывают легкие, в мозгу вспыхивает противопожарная сигнализация, выворачивая его наизнанку кашлем.  
Зоуи сует ему в руку стакан, который он торопится опустошить, и это все равно что тушить огонь напалмом, потому что жидкость, стекающая по пищеводу, - виски.  
Он глотает, кашляет и хохочет, до слез, до судорог, придавленный вещественностью своего тела и глупостью всех своих теоретических построений.  
\- Прости, - он смеется в лицо недоумевающей Зоуи, - чакры закупорились.

***  
\- Может, выпьем? - предлагает Джеймс.  
\- Может, сразу?   
Майкл чувствует, как в крови вместо воздуха пузырьками лопается радость. Неожиданная такая, в преддверии анального секса.   
\- Я не боюсь анального секса, - на всякий случай предупреждает он, и Джеймс путается в ремне и застывает, чтобы переварить.  
\- Нам не страшен серый волк, - бормочет тот, стягивая джинсы и укладываясь рядом.   
Его тело как оголенный провод под высоким напряжением, коснешься - и волосы дыбом. Если бы Майклу сказали, что секс с Макэвоем как попытка побега через колючую проволоку под током, он бы ни за что не поверил. Жгучая боль пополам с электрическими всполохами удовольствия, констатирует тело, а мозг уже не в состоянии зафиксировать.  
Синеглазый пришелец смотрит на тело, захваченное со всех сторон, только ладони на члене не хватает. Он смыкает пальцы кругом и стартует в открытый космос.  
И после всех перегрузок это лучшая невесомость, которая была в жизни Майкла Фассбендера.


End file.
